


Steve's (Genius) Minor

by seraphicseeker (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Family Drama, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Kinda, M/M, Protective Steve, Secret Relationship, Teacher Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seraphicseeker
Summary: "Stay away from my son, Rogers!" Howard bellowed once they stepped foot into his study. "Are you aware that he's merely a high school student? Do you have any idea how this would look on you? I can get you fired!"





	Steve's (Genius) Minor

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that came to me few days ago. Working on the imaginary AU one I talked about in tumblr (if you're following) and it's going kinda good. Anyways, I pictured teen Tony a teasing flirt, yet easily gets hurt when with personal stuff and seeks comfort a lot.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Tony stared lovingly at his teacher, Mr. Rogers. His hand was under his chin, making a small smile as he tried, yet failing, to listen to him— something about art and ancient civilization— Tony had no idea. The only reason he was taking Art History was so Tony could be closer to Mr. Rogers.

"Alright, class," Rogers started, "I'm going to pass your test, from last Friday. Some of you did well. Others, not so much." He handed everybody their papers.

Tony watched in amusement as his test was put on his desk, rather than in his hands like the other students. He should've known Rogers would do that. Tony grabbed his paper, and grinned when he once again got a perfect score. He was a genius, after all.

Then, he blinked when he saw a small squibble on the corner of the page.

_Stop looking at me! You're going to get me in trouble._

Cute. Rogers had noticed him. It made Tony's heart warm with happiness. Every time.

* * *

"You know you're insufferable, right?" Steve huffed, cheeks tinted pink. "You have to stop staring at me, Tony, otherwise I'm going to end up kissing you in front of class."

"That's not a bad thing, honey bunch—"

"And please stop with the pet names!" Steve groaned in his hands so Tony wouldn't see his crimson face.

"A lot of couples do that, Steve," Tony smiled, causing Steve to sigh, yet do the same. "There's my beautiful smile."

"What am I going to do with you?" He opened his arms as Tony took a few steps forward, hugging Steve.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Because you love me," Tony said in a sing along.

Steve bit his lips, repressing a smile, otherwise he'd be proving Tony right. "I just don't want you to get in trouble, Tones," Steve said softly. "You have your fair share of troubles in school. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents."

Tony snorted as Steve mentioned  _parents_.

"They don't give a rat's ass—"

"Language!" Steve scolded.

Sighing, he tried again, "Steve, my parents don't pay attention to me. My mom sometimes, when she's not busy running her foundation. The point is you don't have to protect me from everything."

Steve made a grumpy face and added, "I want too."

"I know, which is why I love you a lot."

* * *

Few days had passed, and Steve hadn't seen Tony at all. He hadn't been in class. In school. The first day he let it slide because Tony tended to ditch sometimes so he could hang out with friends— which was unacceptable, but Tony would find a way to turn it around— however, Steve got worried when Tony didn't show up the following day. Or the next.

Three days without seeing Tony really hurt Steve. He was used to him staring and winking across the classroom. For the first time in a long time, Steve didn't want to teach, instead he wanted to go find Tony.

And so he did.

Steve asked for half the day off, hoping to check up on Tony. He drove to his mansion. Steve gulped as he got closer and closer. He wasn't scared, just intimidated a bit. Tony had told him stories about how his house was almost blown up by a bomb.

 _I really hope that was a joke_ , Steve thought.

Parking at the driveway, he froze at the sight of Tony's father, Howard, glaring daggers at Steve from the porch. He must've seen Steve from the window.

Shit. He's toast.

* * *

"Stay away from my son, Rogers!" Howard bellowed once they stepped foot into his study. "Are you aware that he's merely a high school student? Do you have any idea how this would look on you? I can get you fired!"

Steve narrowed his eyes. "With all due respect, Mr. Stark, but Tony is capable of making his own decisions. And if you want to expose me for dating a student, then do it. I love Tony more than my job." He heard someone gasp behind him. As Steve glanced over his shoulder, he saw Tony and Maria by the door. There he was. Steve wanted to run and hug him, yet he couldn't do that at the moment.

One thing that caught his attention was that Tony looked like he was about to cry.

"Maria, take Tony downstairs! I'm not done talking with Mr. Rogers—"

"Steve," Tony breathed, running towards him, embracing him, ignoring his father's protests. "I love you too. I don't care if dad disowns me. You're more important to me." To feel Tony in his arms was the most incredible thing to him.

Maria had her hand over her mouth, seemingly in shock, but her eyes were soft, as if she finally understood everything.

"Tony, go downsta—"

"Howard, enough," Maria said firmly, prompting Howard to snap his mouth shut as he gazed at his wife with widen eyes.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, desperately wanting to protect him from his father.

"What is wrong with you, Maria?" Howard hissed. "Can't you see this is wrong? Tony is with an older man, and a teacher for that matter!"

Maria stared at the couple next to her, then back at her husband. "Don't you see, Howard. They're happy together. And I know my son is smart enough to be with someone who'll treat him right. You may think Tony isn't capable of knowing what  _love_  is, but I do. I trust my son, and you should too."

Howard seemed flabbergasted. Maria had never talked to him in such a manner before. Usually, she'd be agreeing with him.

"Steve," Maria called out.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take my son downstairs. I need to talk to my husband in private." There was a cold look in here eyes while she kept her gaze on Howard.

"Yes, ma'am. C'mon, Tony." He pulled away and tugged Tony towards the door.

"But mom," Tony whispered, never once looking away from her as Steve guided him to the exit. Maria gently smiled at Tony and mouthed, "It'll be alright, dear."

* * *

"This is all my fault..." Tony said, sitting on the couch with his head on his knees. "I should've been more careful—" Howard went through his phone and found a picture of both of them: laughing and kissing each other.

"Tony, look at me," Steve instructed. Tony did as he was told. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you every step of the way. Besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But my dad could make your life a living hell," he stated. "Dad doesn't care about me... He just cares for his reputation for his company. It'd be a scandal." There was bitterness in his tone, not that Steve blamed him.

"We'll figure it out," Steve promised.

"You better get used to having a homeless kid around," Tony huffed. He tilted his head as he felt Steve's hand cupping his cheek, tenderly.

"Stop it. We will figure it out."

They waited twenty minutes in the living room. Tony kept flinching when he heard shouting in his father's study. Steve would comfort him by rubbing his shoulders.

Then it got quiet, followed by a door slam and footsteps coming down the stairs. Tony's eyes widened when he saw tears in his mother's cheeks.

"Tony, pack your things—"

He couldn't believe his own mom was kicking him out. He expected Howard, but not her.

"—we're leaving," Maria announced.

"W-What?" Tony glanced at Steve, who looked just as lost as Tony, then back his mom.

"Me and Howard reached on a decision. We are getting a divorce and I'm taking you with me."

Tony felt Steve grasping onto his forearm, scared. "I'm not leaving Steve, mom." He shook his head; just the thought of thinking about it made his stomach nauseated.

Maria wiped away her tears and then let out a low chuckle. "I know, sweetie. And while I do think you're a little young to be going out with someone five years older than you. I respect your decision. You're turning eighteen in a few months. Once you reach the legal age... you can live with Steve if you choose to."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. As he was about to open his mouth and say something, he halted to glance upstairs at the study's door. Secretly hoping for him to change his mind, or apologize and fix everything, but when he didn't. Tony looked back at his mom.

All Maria could offer was, "I'm sorry," and embraced Tony. Steve held his hand the whole time. And it was all that mattered to him.


End file.
